Not All Is Well In Rohan
by SighingWinter
Summary: OC/Someone Tenth Walker maybe? Lydn has both lost and gained much as the Darkness slowly engulfs her homeland of Rohan, and now she must fight to ensure the safety of her home and people as she struggles to return to those she loves. Journey with her to discover the truest depths of Hope, love, and friendship as she fights for the freedom of Middle Earth. Rating may change.
1. Introduction

_**INTRODUCTION**_

The actual ages in the Lord of the Rings series state that King Théoden was 70 when he died in the battle for Minas Tirith. As I found that a little difficult to believe I have duly adjusted the ages of some of the characters. Below are the ages of the characters in the year Frodo discovers he has the One Ring, which is the T.A 3018.

Théoden- 55

Théodred- 32

Éomer- 30

Lydn- 28

Éowyn- 26

And below is a quick time line for **_this_** story (while there are a few accurate parts [*] most of what is below has been slightly adjusted):

T.A 2963- Théoden is born

T.A 2986- Prince Théodred is born and the King's wife Elfhild dies in labor

T.A 2988- Éomer is born

T.A 2990- Lydn is born

T.A 2992- Éowyn is born

T.A 2999- Éomund, the father of Éomer and Éowyn, dies. His wife Théodwyn dies of grief shortly after. Éomer, Éowyn, and Lydn are taken into the care of Théoden and move to Edoras.

T.A 3001*- Frodo inherits the One Ring and Bag End from Bilbo

T.A 3014*- Gríma Wormtongue becomes the King's Chief Counselor.

T.A 3018*- April 13th- Frodo discovers he has the One Ring and decides to leave the Shire.

T.A 3018 – mid-October- Those summoned to the Council of Elrond being to arrive

T.A 3018*- October 25th- The Fellowship leaves Rivendell

T.A 3019*- February 26th- The Fellowship is broken

T.A 3019*- March 1st- Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf the White travel to Meduseld.

T.A 3019*- March 15th- The Battle of Pelennor Fields

If any of you wish to check my source for where I received the above correct information please visit Tolkien Gateway and then click Timeline. There you will find the timelines for all of LOTR, including those before the First Age. Click Third Age and then either Frodo Baggins' timeline or Aragorn's Timeline.

Beyond the creation of my character and her interactions with others, I own nothing created by Tolkien, which includes persons, words, or places.

Again I offer my sincerest thanks for reading this and I hope that you enjoy and please, my lovely readers- REVIEW!


	2. The Young Years

_**Chapter One**_

**The Young Years**

There are many kingdoms of the world, with many kings and queens, lords and ladies, knights of great might and valor, scholars of great wisdom, with many citizens who turn their kingdoms into great lands of wealth and power. Such kingdoms were Gondor, Arnor, and Numenor. Such a kingdom was Rohan, though it neither carried the great age as the previously mentioned lands or number of people. Rohan is a wild land, full of wild hills and plains, with rugged rocks dotting the landscape. It is the land the finest horsemen ever to be found, the lands of the best horses, and the land filled with rich culture and heritage.

I had always thought so, even as a child, though the childlike belief stemmed from the thoughts and lessons of teachers and my dearest and only friend. I had always had the best tutors, though in my spirited youth I felt them more cumbersome rather than helpful- however as we grew used to one another my teachers would often teach me where I was most comfortable- outside, where the wind ran free and I could watched the world move through its seasons as they ebbed and flowed with the tides of the warm sun and cold moon.

I grew up in Aldburg, to be more precise in the House of Éomund and Théodwyn (the sister of the King) and there I was raised under the same watchful eyes as those who watched over the youths who would inherit Aldburg- Éomer and Éowyn. The brother was a full two years older than I; while the daughter was two years younger. We grew up knowing each other and I tried to look after the sister, for then she was what our overseers called a 'sickly child'. I was both the younger and elder sister to them upon my father's death when I was but three years old. He had fallen in battle to protect the Lord Éomund and in return the Lord had been taken me into as his home since my mother had left my father and I.

While we all played together from time to time, Éomer was often in the company of boys his age or older, watching and learning was they began their training to become protectors of the Mark. Éowyn clung to her mother whenever possible, as though she was fearful of being forgotten when the child was quite dotted upon. Unlike the heirs of our city I preferred the wilds and the company of the horses. There is nothing like the feeling of freedom as you ride through the plains as the wind whips wildly through your hair, tying wild knots that refuse to come undone. Anything that kept me active made me joyous, be it dancing, running, or riding. For six years such went our lives, with the occasional visits paid by the King and his son, who was two years senior to Éomer. I never cared to remember them or even to like them, for I was always forced to remain inside and wear dresses for the duration of their stay which could last as long as a month.

However as every child's innocence, so too did ours though under the darkest circumstances we had then, ever witnessed. I was nine years of age when the lifeless body of Lord Éomund was carried back from a raid against the Orcs that had once, only occasionally, dared to cross into our borders. Lady Théodwyn was inconsolable and pushed even her dearest child away in her grief. I remember the first time Éowyn came to me in the night, a child of seven who tightly clutched her toy doll as she looked at me with large, tear-filled eyes. That night and every night thereafter she and I shared a bed. I remember singing to her as she cried herself to sleep over her distress at seeing her mother's raw pain. I do not remember the Lord's funeral, though I have been told that the three of us bore ourselves well and shed not a tear, the complete opposite of the Lord's wife.

It was not unexpected that the Lady soon followed after the Lord, though it left Éomer, Éowyn, and I in positions of pain and hearts heavy. I do not remember the Lady's funeral, nor have I ever asked about it. Barely one full day had passed since her loss that the King did arrive. I had heard that a messenger had ridden out to announce the death of the Lord and then a few weeks later a second man followed the first with the ill news of yet another death. He must have encountered the second messenger on his journey to Aldburg for the man had hardly been gone for more than two days when he returned with the King by his side.

When the King entered the hall, it felt as though the light that had been lost now returned, heralding the return of the many happy hours and days that we had lost all too suddenly. To my young eyes he shone, there were deep line of laughter about his eyes and mouth, his hair was golden and fell in waves to his shoulders which were broad, but it was the laughter that shone like the stars that drew me to think so. The young man that followed him seemed a prouder, younger, and fairer version of his father- though when he smiled his face seemed to soften and become more open.

As quickly as the light came it left when the King placed a Steward in powers and declared that he would take Éomer and Éowyn in. It was not unexpected for most, for he was their closest relation by blood; but for me the announcement drew back the darkness that had beset the city and I fled the dining hall with nothing more than the fear of being left alone pressing heavily to my young heart. I did not know that my distressed exit had cause unease and brought me to attention, nor did I know that moments late a person followed after me as a teary Éowyn cried for my return. I simply ran, on and on until I reached the stables. There I took little time to find a horse and ride out of the city.

As one the horse and I rode towards the hills but I soon found my passage stopped by none other than the crown prince himself. He looked to be greatly winded and worried, but in my hurt and fear I could do naught but sit upon my horse and glare defiantly at the youth. As though sensing my anger my horse pawed at the ground, snorting- though it remained still, it was ready to do anything that I asked no matter the consequences. I expected him to yell and scold me like my tutors or the Lady had done.

Rather he merely asked that I dismount and talk. I have been told that I refused him as I eyed the prince and his finery with evident distaste- much to the mirth of King Théoden who delighted in telling me stories of my life that I could not remember. Evidently though the young Prince somehow managed to make me talk and then ride with me back to the city, where the still crying Éowyn was so delighted at my return that she slammed into me and the collision knocked me out for the remainder of the evening; which resulted in my memory loss of that particular event.

Not three weeks later, after my first journey across Rohan, Éomer, Éowyn, and I were installed at Edoras, the capital city where the King's Hall- the Golden Hall of Meduseld resides. It was there that I began to understand that darkness had not just fallen onto my city but onto all the world, though I was much older when the true darkness descended.


	3. An Important Introduction

_**Chapter One**_

**An Important Introduction **

My tutors in Edoras were strict and unwilling to compromise and thus at the age of nine I was declared to be 'quite wild' though I managed to sit through several more lessons inside the Hall than I had back home. Thankfully, the prince came to my aid and declared he would teach me horsemanship, and at the age of twelve I was a better rider than most men of the Rohirrim. Éomer by that time was the King's squire, though he was most often seen in the company of his cousin or sister, who dedicated herself to all lessons, including those which I could not stand, such as needlework and courtly mannerisms and speech.

It was thus that I grew older and with age came further understanding and patience; and while my 'wildness' was not tamed, I could maintain the mask of a true lady of Rohan. Éowyn was twice the lady I was, but I knew that being a lady was never something I would have to worry about since I stood no chance for becoming anything more than a minor noble at best, being without father or mother to provide a dowry that would attract men, though the beautiful and noble Éowyn vehemently denied that such things were necessary.

It was the year 3009 of the Third Age of Middle Earth when I, at the age of nineteen, was declared 'decent enough' by my teachers to be formally introduced at court, which gave King Théoden a great deal of joy and laughter- since I was one year behind Éowyn who had been formally introduced to court at the age of sixteen.

"I pity the man who thinks he could tame you, little Mearas." He said laughing, after obtaining the approval of my court introduction from the dourest of all my tutors, some wizened old man who had never smiled.

"As do I, though I think one day she will be tamed." Éowyn said, smiling even as she looked me over, no doubt deciding that I would require a new dress for the occasion. She liked to think about such things at seventeen years of age.

"You ought to pity yourself, my lord, for you will no doubt loose a man of great valor to insanity after having tried to court me." I lightly returned, ignoring Éowyn's remark altogether. It was well known throughout Edoras that I cared little for the marriage state or being held down in anyway.

"Indeed!" the King replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Father" Éowyn cut across her voice curious, "When are Éomer and Théodred to return with their men? We cannot introduce Lydn without half the noble men gone!"

"Now that you mention it, it would be quite depraving for Lydn to sit out on any dance." The King winked in my direction, knowing my delight in that particular exercise, "I received word, quite recently in fact, that they plan to return the day after tomorrow."

"Truly?! Then I must begin to make plans immediately- for it would do no good if Lydn's introduction was interrupted by a call for assistance!"

And before I quite knew what happened, I was being carted off by Éowyn, who by the look in her eyes, was going to see me suffer until the event was over. My judgment was indeed right and the entire day following, I was forced to stand as seamstresses and clothiers and dyers and Éowyn made me try on different dresses and slippers, each finer than the last to my great dismay. I felt honestly sorry for every girl's doll by the end of the day, and could do little else than collapse on my bed and sleep. The following two days went along in the same vein as I was tugged from kitchen to changing room to bedroom. In all the rush it was not until the night of my introduction to court that I recalled that I had not yet welcomed Éomer and Théoden home. Groaning at having forgotten such an important thing I stumbled out of my bathing chamber only to be harassed into a uncomfortable chair so that my thick dark blond hair could be made into something presentable.

In the end, I stood there gaping at myself in the looking glass, not believing for a moment that the beautiful woman that shared back at me could be _me_. It was in this position that King Théoden, my escort for the evening, found me and he too paused to gaze at me- wonder deep in his blue eyes.

"I almost did not recognize you Lydn." He said softly, drawing my attention away from the looking glass.

"I-i-it is not me. That is just not possible." I said my hand trembled as I pointed to the looking glass. Pointing back as me was a small woman for elegant bearing who wore a breathtaking gown of pale blue and crème than had thin gold embellishments at the edges of her sleeves and bottom of her gown as well as at the collar that went out to the edge of her shoulders and fell modestly in a gentle curve. A thin belt of gold wrapped around her hips and fell the exact middle the front of her gown, emphasizing her slim figure. The woman's dark blond hair was knotted and spun elegantly up in a complex hairstyle that lent dignity to the thin golden circlet that rested on her brow.

Gently King Théoden smiled and walked over to me, taking my shaking hands in his calloused ones. "Yes, that is you."

Gently he turned her to face the looking glass once again. "Look closely."

Peering at the frightening image I soon saw traces of myself, the thin scar above my right eyebrows from a young Éowyn's over enthusiastic wielding of her first sword and the few faint marks from adolescence.

At seeing such flaws I relaxed at little, and the King smiled at me. Smiling back I looked up at the man who had taught me so much. "Well… Shall we?"

A warm smile spread across his face, "Just one more thing little Mearas."

Going behind me the man slipped something onto my neck and I reached up to caress the thing gold necklace. "This was my first gift to Elfhild when I began to court her all those years ago."

I turned in surprise and the smiled at what I witnessed, "Thank you." I murmured, embracing the man who had been like a father to me, the man whose eyes were misted by memories and sorrow.

"You are most welcome, daughter." He lightly pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and then swept me out of my chamber and towards the Great Hall. We waited until the herald announced our entrance and I allowed myself to be guided by my King and adopted father as we walked into the hall. All around us those in attendance bowed or curtsied as they stepped out of the way. I swallowed nervously as my eyes turned towards the head table, where sat all of my family who gazed at us with wide eyes. When we reached the dais the King pulled out my chair which was directly on his right, since today I temporarily exceeded Théodred in rank, and I sat and waited.

"My people," He began, his voice solemn as her raised his blue eyes to scan those in attendance and those that lingered on the fringes of the party, "Not long ago we met here to greet and welcome the retuning men who had ridden to the aid those that could not defend themselves. As well as to remember those that we lost. That night was somber, as we lost good and honorable men- but tonight!" here he raised his voice, "Tonight, my people, we are gathered here- not to mourn- but to celebrate and honor a woman who we have come to know and care for since her arrival many years ago. I do not know how many of you recall the eight year old girl who flouted and bent the rules, who rode like one born in the saddle, and the girl who could hardly bear the classroom, but let me assure you that I do. I remember the child I held in my lap and told the greatest tales of our people to, I remember the child that face a bully and punched him in the eye rather than come to me or her family to help her. I remember the girl that through heavy times kept her head raised proudly and kept my heart light. Tonight lords and ladies, I must regretfully declare that this young woman who sits here beside me is no longer that child. Now Lydn is a woman grown, a woman who will be one of the greatest that this world has ever known, and tonight I present her to you- as is my rather unfortunate duty-" here he paused as men chuckled and women smiled, "-my duty to present to you Lydn, Lady of Rohan."


	4. The Dance Within The Great Hal

_**Before you read this chapter I would like you to not that the song that inspired the dance was**_Hollerin' For Haggis **_by THE_ ROUGES**. **It is a rather long song but if you wish to listen to it please do.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

**The Dance Within The Great Hall**

I wanted to blush out of embarrassment and partially failed at repressing it as cheers and applause rang throughout the Great Hall. I casually sipped my first cup of uncut wine and nearly dropped the whole cup as the taste assaulted my taste buds. I must have not done well in hiding my opinion of the bittersweet drink for the twenty-three year old Théodred leaned over to murmur in my ear, "You'll get used to the taste, though I might suggest you eat before drinking anything more."

When I turned my head to look at the Second Marshall of the Mark, I smiled at the mirth that danced in his blue eyes. "I assure your highness, that I will most willingly take your advice and guidance on this evening." My voice was equal parts teasing and serious, "For I am told it is unseemly for a woman to be inebriated outside the company of a husband."

Théodred's guffaw was most poorly disguised behind the cup of his own tankard of mead. And I had to hurriedly hide a broad smile behind a hand, so that I did not break propriety on this important night. As we merrily indulged in conversation the servants hurried forward to deliver the beginnings of the largest and best feat I had ever witnessed and tasted. Conversation followed easily, dividing my attention equally between the King and the Prince, who happily passed on messages from Éomer who sat on his right. The feast lasted for many hours, the level of noise increasing as the men drank and ate more, but at last I was allowed to quit my seat when the first strums of music drifted to my ears.

"And now the worst of my trial comes to fruition." I muttered to the King who was to be my partner for the opening dance.

Ever mirthful, the King let out a bark of laughter, "Worry not. You excel at dancing."

"It is not for myself that I am worried." I easily replied.

An amused gaze met mine as he made the simple reply, "Watch your feet young one."

And then we were off in a lively dance that the two of us struggled to remain properly dignified with we hopped and ducked and wove through the dance. Somehow I survived the opening dance and found myself to be in the arms of Éomer, who laughingly pulled in into a reel that he knew he could not do well. After Éomer I was handed from partner to partner, rarely stopping for anything more than a brief drink and comment to Éowyn or the King. Noble men, single and married, knights, and even royal messengers begged for a dance and, as tradition dictated I accepted each offer. Those who wished for a second dance, I was allowed to turn done and I did, but there were few chances to utilize that particular part or tradition as there were so many single men who I had yet to dance with.

I was given a long break when the leading bard claimed that the 'honorable Lady Lydn ought to rest- before needy wives decided to intervene', a declaration that brought laughter from all sides. Passing the man a grateful glance I was escorted to my seat and then left to watch as married couple and proposed lovers invaded the dance grounds. The slow waltz that sounded throughout the hall was the only song that permitted any sort of intimate touching between dancers. The women's hands brushed a broad shoulder, face, or hand, while the men's hands would linger on a soft face or waist. The older couples were a little more daring in their touches, while those younger ones were almost shy in the way they moved through the dance. I had only once seen such a dance once before but never so close. It almost felt as though I was invading on a private moment and I turned away, unable to watch the obvious displays of love that moved before me.

Instead I turned my attention to my King, who seemed to gaze at nothingness even as he watched those that moved across the floor. Silently I laid a hand on his and slid the necklace he had given me into his palm. Blue eyes jerked into the current time and locked onto my green ones. "She is still here, my lord. If not in life- then in her love for you and Théodred. She will always rest in your heart until you meet again."

"This is a gift to you." He murmured gruffly, indicating the necklace.

"But it was not mine to accept." I replied pushing his hand gently away. "You need it far more than I."

Born a warrior and heir the King of Rohan looked uncertain; as though he was not quite certain how it express his emotions or if he should even reveal the feelings he hid behind his mask of royalty. Silence and the misty eyes were enough and I looked away, briefly thanking the boy who refilled my glass of wine. Eyeing the contents and contemplated my next move and came to the conclusion that I cared no longer, thus I raised the glass to my lips and downed the glass as fast as possible.

"Drowning your sorrows at the lack of a lover?" A voice murmured in my ear.

In shock I nearly spit out the remaining wine in my mouth, only to then breathe some of it in and begin to choke. Familiar laughter accompanied the firm pats on my back identified the person and as soon as I could speak properly once more, I turned and scowled up at the Crown Prince.

"I will inform you now Prince, I was not 'drowning my sorrows' but rather asserting my independence as a grown woman. And secondly, I would also like to tell you that if you startle me again, I shall make certain that you regret it in the days to come." I said all too sweetly.

"Oh?" Dark brows raised as green eyes looked down to meet mine, "Is that a threat lady?"

"Prince," I feigned a simper, "You are unkind, but allow me to assure you of my sincerity."

The all too warm smile he directed as me seemed different from before and for a moment it felt as though my heart stopped.

"Then I shall offer my most sincere apologies," he held out his hand, dark emerald eyes laced with traces of rust met mine in a silent challenge, "if you shall permit me?"

"Only if you think you can keep up." I replied placing my hand in his.

Suddenly he pulled me forwards, forcing me to stumble out of my chair and straight into his chest. "I know I can lady." He rumbled.

As quickly as it had happened the Prince pulled away led me to the dance floor and I blinked in surprise when I saw that there were only three other couples who joined us. Éomer and Éowyn, and two older noble couples whose names I could not recall. I had barely turned my head to land a puzzled gaze on Théodred's face before he gently pushed me towards the women's line which stood opposite of the men's. The first few bars of the music began and I traded a wide-eyed glance with Éowyn, whose own gaze was calm but full of concentration. The fifes began and the onlookers began to stomp and clap, sending sharps sounds into the air and rattling the dark, sturdy floor. The sharp rattle of the drums sounded above all the noise and soon the six of us we off, dancing the most complicated Rohirric dance, Mearas' Flight.

For the two lines skipped forwards and you circled with your partner in a full circle before returning your line. For a few minutes the pairs danced together, weaving in and out of lines and circles in a complicated pattern. When the drums stopped, giving way for a solo fife the men took charge of the dance and stomped and moved around the ladies. At first they were relatively slow but soon the returning drums beat out a fast tempo, until soon the men were whirling and stomping and dancing at a rapid pace in evident challenge to the ladies as they let out the occasional whoop or cry in support of the music. The soft trill of a pipe that crescendoed until it was the solo instrument brought the control of the dance to the ladies, who moved at one to dance around their partners and then with each other, blatantly ignoring their partners as they wove in and out of a small circle full of complex steps. As the dance neared its end the men managed to break the women's circle and grabbed ahold of their partners for the last few minutes.

Almost all too soon Théodred was leading me through the last bit of the dance and then he suddenly lifted me up into the air as he turned. Our eyes locked in joint laughter that slowly drifted away as he lowered me to the ground in a smooth slow motion. My hands slipped from his shoulders and rested at his chest, as his own hands rested softly on my hips. I did not notice our closeness or the intimate way we were standing, all I knew were his dark green eyes as they looked at me with a depth I had never known.

Sharp whistles and cheers slammed my mind back to reality and I stepped away, unable to stop the heat rising to my face as I turned my face away from Théodred. A little unsteadily, I made my way through the crowds of men and women, nodding my thanks when they praised my dancing skills, though neither my heart nor mind were quite in the right place to do more. Once I had reached the safety of my chair I decided I had had too much to drink and vowed to drink no more, despite the voice in my mind that smugly claimed that if I had been drunk I would have done something far more intimate than merely stand there with him.


End file.
